


An Eye for an Eye

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [92]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angry Loki (Marvel), Escape, Established Relationship, Explanations, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Immortality Feels, Imprisonment, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark on Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Despite getting locked in an Asgardian cell and suffering Loki’s most furious glare, Tony didn't actually regret what he’d done.After all, shooting Odin in the head was pretty satisfying.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Going Down Swinging [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490
Comments: 47
Kudos: 499
Collections: Best Complete MCU Fics Ever





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> I'm back to one usable hand again so any comment replies are likely to be slow, I apologise. I know there's a few in my inbox I'll get to them when I can ❤︎  
>   
> This one is for **Rabentochter** , who wanted to see the results of Tony going ~~quite reasonably~~ rogue in Asgard.  
>   
>  **Prompt** — _“Don’t sell yourself short.”_

The flickering orange of the forcefield that kept Tony locked in his cell reflected as an almost cat-like glow in Loki’s eyes as they held Tony’s gaze, as sharp and piercing as a thousand Asgardian knives. Loki’s arms were crossed over his chest, and his lips were pressed into a tight line, his jaw clenching in obvious anger.

Tony could relate– there was something hot and fierce burning in his veins, a rage that was far from dying down, a spark that would need only the hint of encouragement to flare up into a blaze once more. He knew his own expression must be beyond stony, and his hands were clenched in fists at his sides– but he bit down on the harsh comment that threatened to fall from his lips, knowing that it would do very little to help.

“You _promised_ me.” The words were almost spat from Loki’s mouth, landing viciously against Tony’s ears, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “You _swore_ to me that you would do nothing untoward, that your visit, the _first sanctioned visit_ of a mortal to the palace in all of Asgard’s history would be smooth. Your exact words, if I recall correctly, was that it would _go without a hitch._ So why did you go back on your word?” Loki’s eyes were narrowed, his voice lowered to little more than a hiss.

But Tony held his stance, never shifted his gaze, and did not utter a single word. He knew what he had done, and he was more than willing to suffer the consequences for it—

Even if it meant that the love of his life was spitting fire, Tony could not bring himself to regret breaking his promise– to regret what he had done.

Though of course, when he did not receive a response, Loki’s anger only worsened.

“Do you not understand what it is that you have done?” Loki demanded, taking a single, forceful step closer to Tony’s cell, the orange dancing over his pale skin, shining on the silver metal adorning his black leather armour. “Do you not know what you have jeopardised? Anthony, do you remember _why we are here?”_

Tony clenched his jaw at that, because– of _course_ he fucking remembered. They had fought so long, so _hard_ for this opportunity, they had suffered so many sleepless nights, so many moments telling themselves that they needed to focus on what they _had_ rather than the pain that awaited them should they never find a way to enhance Tony’s lifespan to match Loki’s.

It had been a long, hard slog, but Loki had managed to work his way back into the Allfather’s… well, not _graces,_ but he’d at least made himself indispensable enough that Odin could no longer outright deny such an ardent request. Then, it was up to Tony to impress the King of Asgard, to prove that he was worthy of immortality—

And, really, it had been going well at first. Tony had always been good at charming people, and it didn’t take him long to change patronising or even disgusted expressions into intrigue and flattered smugness. And for a while, it had seemed almost like nothing would be able to stop them from getting what they wanted.

But then Tony had gone before Odin in a private audience, and…

Well…

He ended up in a cell immediately after, so one should be able to quite easily deduce how well their little talk went.

Loki certainly appeared to have jumped to his own conclusions, and– well, to be fair, those conclusions _were_ more than likely to be the truth, so. Tony just stayed quiet, not wanting to risk that he would say something that he might come to regret.

(Though, if he were being honest, part of it might have been based in a selfish desire to see if Loki would work it out himself. Surely… _surely_ Loki knew Tony well enough for that?)

The longer the silence stretched, the more Loki’s expression began to slip and shatter– the green in his eyes shifting from hard emerald to shining with unshed tears, looking almost as if he were _desperate._

“Anthony,” he said. “ _Please._ You are going to have to go to the Allfather and apologise, or, _beg_ for his forgiveness. It will be difficult, but if we ensure that you are granted an audience when there are plenty of witnesses and you make your apology heart-felt enough, Odin will not be able to at least deny your release—”

“I won’t.”

Loki’s eyes widened for half a second before his brows creased back down. “I’m sorry,” he said, speaking slowly and in a tone that would have had even the most fearsome army running for the hills. “What do you mean _you won’t?”_

Tony pressed his lips together for a moment, still not too keen on the thought of answering. But… Loki didn’t look angry, not anymore. He just looked _broken._

“I mean that I won’t apologise for what I did,” Tony said, echoing his earlier thoughts. “Because I don’t regret it.”

“You don’t—” Loki’s words were cut off by a crack in his voice, and he cleared his throat before continuing. “You don’t _regret_ losing your only chance at a golden apple—”

“You weren’t there, Loki,” Tony interrupted, still holding his partner’s gaze. “You didn’t hear what he was _saying.”_

“What could he have possibly said that would be worth this?” Loki asked, his voice now little more than a rasp.

Tony hesitated, not wanting to repeat exactly what Odin had said– at least, not now, not when there was a barrier between them and Tony could neither hold Loki back from doing something rash _or_ pull him into his arms for a comforting hug.

But… he also knew that he owed Loki the truth. He had been angry before, but not at Loki– his anger had stemmed from the earlier incident and couldn’t be blamed on Loki himself. But he didn’t mean to _punish_ Loki for his reaction, and. Loki deserved the _truth_ , at least, even if not the entirety of it.

So—

“He wasn’t going to give me the apple,” Tony sighed. “He only allowed me up here because he _had_ to or risk losing face, but… he would never have actually given one to us. Not when he still hoped that he could _use_ you, and not when he saw me as little more than the muck on the soles of his boots.”

Loki’s lips parted, as if he were about to ask a question– but none was forthcoming. Tony appreciated that, appreciated that Loki clearly still trusted him enough to take his word.

But, uh.

Well, that wasn’t the whole story, and it was clear that Loki knew it. Such a fact was frustrating beyond belief, but even an implication that Odin still wished to use his adopted son’s ancestry to his advantage would not have been enough for Tony to lose his cool in such a rather, ah, _explosive_ manner.

Admittedly, Tony had not been thinking entirely clearly when he had lifted his gauntlet and fired it directly at Odin’s head—

But _oh_ , it was satisfying to watch as Odin had clutched at the steaming, _melted_ remains of his left eye.

Even if he had then been thrown into prison _for the rest of his **short** life_, just that one sight – as well as the knowledge that Odin had been properly blinded by one of the mortals he so loved to mock – was more than enough to make Tony _proud._

“And,” Tony sighed, bracing himself. “He said that he would never give one of Asgard’s greatest treasures to a—” Tony stopped himself, still finding himself unable to push the words past his mouth, the taste of even the thought of them revolting against his tongue.

But Loki seemed to understand.

And rather than the reaction Tony had been expecting… Loki’s eyes widened.

“You did it for… me?” he whispered.

“Well, I was hardly going to do it for anyone else,” Tony said, trying to lighten the mood a little– but Loki just continued staring, those unshed tears still glittering in the corners of his eyes. “Look,” he sighed. “I’m not going to beg Odin’s forgiveness when he got exactly what he deserved, and when he’s never going to give us what we want.”

“Then all that we have done really has been for nothing,” Loki sighed, his shoulders slumping– and once again, Tony wished that the forcefield was not between them. Because he knew that look on Loki’s face, and he knew that this was not just about wasted effort– this was Loki unsure that they would be able to find another solution to their problem.

“We’ll be all right,” Tony said softly. “You’ll see.”

“I do not see how,” Loki replied. “Without a golden apple…”

“Aw, come on,” Tony said, spreading his arms a little as his expression split into a cocky grin. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re the most powerful mage in the Nine, and I’m Tony Stark. You can’t tell me you honestly believe that we won’t find another way?”

Of course, they didn’t have anywhere to start, and they weren’t going to get any help from Asgard. They would be on their own—

But Tony really did have full faith in their abilities– and from the way that a smile began to tug at the corner of Loki’s lips, he did as well. 

And, speaking of abilities—

“Hey, most powerful mage,” Tony prodded. “Come on. Do you reckon you could get me out of here?”

Loki’s smile widened, and his eyes flashed a bright, inhuman green.

Tony expected that a blast of seiðr would follow, but instead, Loki vanished— and then warm, familiar arms slipped around his waist and pulled him back against a firm chest. Tony leaned into Loki’s touch as he felt lips brush over first his temple, then his ear– and then Loki whispered—

“Shall we return _home?”_

Knowing that Loki considered Earth – and, more specifically, Tony’s penthouse – home warmed Tony all the way through, but… there was something that he wanted to make certain was sorted, first.

“You’re not mad anymore?” Tony asked. “I mean, I _did_ break my promise.”

“Given the circumstance…” Loki leaned down to kiss Tony’s cheek before pulling back with a smile. “Thank you, Anthony. For defending me.”

Tony did not even hesitate to turn in Loki’s hold, press up on his toes and tilt his head to catch Loki’s lips in a kiss.

The sound of clamouring footsteps and shouting Einherjar might have threatened to interrupt them, but Loki pulled Tony closer, smiling against his lips as Tony felt the familiar tingle of Loki’s magic arcing over his skin—

Loki skywalked them away just before the Einherjar reached them, and Tony knew that neither of them would be able to show their faces in Asgard again. At least, not for a _long_ while, far longer than any human lifetime– a length of time that now seemed like it might have been out of Tony’s reach.

But, Tony meant what he’d said to Loki with all of his heart. In his mind he was already beginning to list possibilities, the first of which being the Extremis nanobots he had already begun to fiddle around with in his workshop. He knew they’d be all right.

He knew they’d find a way _without_ needing the Allfather’s help—because they would do it together.


End file.
